


A New World

by Entwinedlove



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing a Deceased Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Aloy's feelings when she climbs her first Tallneck.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	A New World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31 Days of Writing Challenge, Day 1 - 100 word drabble

The climb up the Tallneck had been a little tricky, but it wasn't any harder than what she'd trained for. It took a few moments to get used to the movement under her feet too, but the view was worth it. It was breathtaking.

She could see the lush foliage to the south and the desert plateaus north of Meridian. Beyond, she could see snow-covered mountain peaks higher than the ones she had scaled in Nora land.

There was a pang of sadness and loss in her chest. And terrible loneliness. She wished she could have shared this with Rost.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, you can't really see Meridian and the jungle and all from the first Tallneck, but it sounds cooler if it's her "first."


End file.
